The Room of Things Hidden
by river of the sand
Summary: One-shot Dramione. Both Draco and Hermione are lovelorn and looking for some action. While Draco attempts to fix the Vanishing Cabinet, Hermione's "charms" are the only thing standing in his way. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Notes: One-shot Dramione. And yes, despite Draco's "little problem" and Hermione's stubbornness, there IS Lemon in this fic. I hadn't intended it to be smutty as well, but hey, what can you do? ;)**

**If you're wondering about the title, the Room of Things Hidden is what Draco called the Room of Requirement in the seventh book when talking about it to Harry, during the final attack on Hogwarts, in case there's any confusion. And obviously, as you read this you'll notice some things are different from the book, but ultimately this is the way I've decided to take it. **

**For now, read, love, and review! :)**

Draco Malfoy was getting off as the dark haired girl crouched in front of him sucked him hard and fast. He groaned, leaning against his bed in the boy's dormitory in the Slytherin dungeons. He wasn't completely naked, his dick simply having been pried loose from the dark pants he always wore when not in his uniform, or robes for that matter. The girl too was still clothed, but the buttons on the front of her blouse were undone and the straps of her bra had been pulled down to expose her breasts without removing the article of clothing.

It was his own fault really, that Pansy Parkinson wouldn't leave him alone. He had been looking to lose his virginity to someone who was pureblood and therefore _worthy_, but she was the best candidate in the entire school. He hadn't slept around like his reputation had everyone believing, and therefore hadn't earned his nickname "Slytherin Sex God". It infuriated him, but the reason was more fundamental than being due to his reputation. He didn't want to face the reason, not even to himself, as it left a burning feeling on his face that made him feel weak.

Draco liked being venerated and seen as a stud. The girls were falling over themselves to sleep with him, but he had yet to let any of them get that far. He was ready, fuck he _wanted_ it. But that seamless shift from being erect, to maintaining it long enough to do anything about it was not as effortless for him as his reputation would have people believe.

He looked down at Pansy, who was now slowing down, her mouth empty of his shaft she was licking him delicately, in a motion that _should_ have aroused him. Her eyes were half open, her lashes fluttering. He had no idea why the sight of her hot and bothered and her breasts full and heaving did not do enough for him. He wanted to have sex, he could feel the painful throbbing in his muscle, but that was all it was doing. She pulled back slightly, ignoring the disappointed look on Draco's face and lowered her mouth over his dick again.

Still, his arousal and the grinding of his erection on the back of her mouth as she bobbed her head did not make him want to have sex with her. He enjoyed the sensation of her mouth on his dick and was issuing the sounds of gratification that were expected while receiving head. But it was mostly just for show. Yes being stroked and pleasured had made him hard in the first place, but he was having trouble climaxing. It just wasn't going that far for him.

What he wanted was to fuck someone who did more than turn him on. These Slytherin sluts weren't lasting long enough to make him come. There were purebloods in other houses; maybe it was time to expand his palette.

With one last groan, he pushed Pansy away. She was stunned, but didn't bother to complain. She hadn't said anything about the fact that Draco hadn't fucked her yet, but he seriously thought she believed he _had_. Every now and then, his friends snuck alcohol into the castle and Pansy stole bottles from _him_. The last time he'd fooled around with her, she had been drunk, and remembered next to nothing the next morning.

"Get out," Draco said, his voice gravely.

Pansy looked annoyed. "Drakie −"

"I said, get _out_!"

He was so _sick_ of seeing her face, of hearing that whining voice, and even the heaving of her breasts was making him queasy. She quickly fixed her clothes, and left the room. But not before glancing at him, now looking more concerned than affronted. He ignored her exit, did his pants back up and laid backward onto his bed with a frustrated groan.

'_Why can't I get it up and keep it there?'_

X X X

Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall for breakfast in high spirits. She didn't know why, but she just felt like singing. Her best friend, Harry Potter smiled at her exuberance while Ron Weasley merely scoffed down his breakfast, typically oblivious.

"Who is he?" Harry teased, lowering his voice so as to not let Ronald know what they were talking about.

"Why does there have to be a guy involved?" She whispered back fiercely.

He chuckled. "Because of what you told me last week in the Gryffindor common room."

Hermione sighed deeply. She had announced to Harry and Ginny that she was tired of being single. She had taken a quick look through the available boys in the school and even went on a date with Seamus Finnegan in an attempt to get somewhere with _someone_. She found that after hours of listening to him talking about Quidditch and his mother's new job within the Ministry for Magic, he wasn't very interesting as a person. It had gotten old _real_ quick.

Hermione really _was_ tired of being single. But it was Harry and Ginny's fault really. They were so lovey dovey and perfect for each other that it made Hermione jealous. And after hearing from Ginny that they had finally slept together just over a week ago, she was desperate to feel a bit of the happiness that they were experiencing. She was a natural with books, knowledge, remembering facts and answering any question the teachers threw at her, but boys… well there was only one boy she had even kissed, but he was out of the question.

Hermione wasn't looking to have a long distance relationship with Victor Krum, although they _had_ kissed and fooled around a little – the latter was over the previous summer when he'd come to England for some publicity thing. The life of a star Quidditch player; she rolled her eyes at that.

"Put a sock in it Harry."

Harry grinned wider. "So there _is_ a guy?"

"Actually, no," she whispered, despite herself. "Things aren't going according to plan."

"I could speak to –"

"No, don't you _dare_ Harry Potter!" Her whisper rose in volume and Ron looked up at them finally. "I don't need to be set up."

"What's this about Hermione?" Ron asked, after swallowing his food. Still, he hadn't swallowed it _all_.

Harry glanced at him. "Hungry?"

Ron looked down at his food. The plate was laden down heavily and even though he was about half way through it, he looked at it with ravenous hunger. He nodded his head. "I skipped dinner last night to train for the Quidditch match this weekend and woke up _starving_."

"You keep eating at the same pace you have been and you're going to throw up Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

He just shrugged his shoulders and returned to eating his food again.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered to Harry and he too, shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem. But I was serious you know. I don't have to tell anyone I'm doing this for you," he added when she moved to snap at him again. "They need never know."

Hermione simmered. "I don't know Harry. I'm beginning to think there isn't anyone at this entire school who would date me."

He gave her a panged look. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're totally date-able."

She smiled at his choice of words. "Maybe to someone like Krum, who I probably _would_ be dating if he went to Hogwarts," she admitted, surprised at herself.

Harry glanced at Ron and then raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She shook her head firmly and he let that go. Ron was a good friend – when he wasn't letting his jealousy over Harry's popularity or Hermione's smarts get the better of him – but that was all.

"Well then," Harry said softly. "Maybe there _is_ someone here like Krum."

She couldn't help the sarcastic, disbelieving smirk that crept onto her face and Harry returned the sentiment.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess it doesn't really work that way."

"Ooohh!" Ron stood up looking sick to his stomach covered his mouth with both hands and ran from the Great Hall. A lot of people watching him go started laughing out loud. Everyone knew what he was like.

Hermione sighed. "I told him so."

X X X

Draco looked up at the commotion over at the Gryffindor table and smirked as the Weasley ran from the Great Hall, looking like he was about to vomit. It made him feel a little better, since he hadn't been very happy since Pansy. He had been in the Room of Things Hidden all night, just trying to get the image of the dark haired girl going down on him out of his head. It hadn't worked.

"Oh that is priceless," Blaise Zabini said, sitting next to him and guffawing at the very public display. "I'd run out of here like that too, if I were him and saw my reflection."

The group around them laughed and Draco smiled. That normally would've been _his_ line, but Blaise had known him for years, and knew he wasn't feeling up to it. When Draco was "out of commission" for whatever reason, Blaise took up the role for a period of time. What were friends for, after all?

Still, his insult could use a little work.

Draco stole furtive glances over the Great Hall for the rest of breakfast, remembering that he had decided to check out the girls from the other houses. There was a very pretty blonde at the Ravenclaw table he vaguely remembered was the daughter of some ministry official, but didn't know her name. He hadn't looked at the girls from other houses before now, so he didn't know where to begin. He had a reputation amongst the Slytherin girls that he hadn't _entirely_ earned, but that had started because of his family connections and name. He doubted that would make as much of an impact on the others.

Draco sighed heavily, earning himself a questioning glance from Blaise.

_Blaise._

Blaise Zabini had slept with that blonde Ravenclaw girl. Draco turned his head away from the Ravenclaw table and addressed his friend, keeping his voice low so that only Blaise could hear him.

"I was just wondering about that blonde from Ravenclaw you fucked last month."

Blaise smiled knowingly. "Finally tired of Pansy?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, her name is Shalandra. Don't know her last name. I actually got her in bed by showing her my Quidditch ball collection."

"Which ball?" Draco asked, meaning the question to sound more like a sexual innuendo.

Blaise chuckled. "Funny, but no; it was the one with all the bludgers. I told her they had nothing on me. But really, I think she's just a slut."

Draco laughed with him. But by the end of their discussion, and once he had admitted to Blaise that he was looking to the purebloods of other houses and leave Slytherin behind, he still hadn't decided where to head from here. For the rest of the day, he found himself daydreaming about it, scrawling nonsensical scribbles on his Transfiguration homework absentmindedly and screwing up his potions class worse than he had been doing for the last five and a half years.

He checked his calendar. The Christmas holidays started in just under a week. Why oh _why_ did wizards and witches all over the world celebrate a holiday based on a religion that had _hijacked_ old, pagan rites in order to create it? He sighed. At least he would be able to leave the castle and clear his head for a while. This strain on his brain was _killing_ him.

There was one more Quidditch match before the start of the holidays – Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Draco _hated_ Gryffindor, but found himself hoping they would win. It would mean that he'd have the opportunity to knock Potter off his broom in the finals. He snickered at this.

Once the sun was starting to set, the members of the Slytherin team headed to the Quidditch field to practise. Even though they didn't have a game before the holidays, Flint was a slave driver. He wanted to practise before they went away, and then compare the team's performance to the first practise when they got back. It would allow him to weed out their weak points, discover where they needed more work, and decide on which tactics were the sloppiest from lack of practise. This was his reasoning to himself. But to the rest of the team, he just told them to buck up or get the fuck off his team.

Half way through the practise it started to rain. Not that that stopped his tyrannical ranting, so they raged on.

Finally, the practise was over and with the pouring rain, Draco couldn't stop shivering as he collected some dry clothes and made his way to the prefect's bathroom. The rest of the team were heading to the Slytherin common room for a round of Butterbeers that someone had snuck into the castle, but Draco didn't much feel like joining in. He hadn't been feeling very well since his hard on from Pansy, as though she was some cancer that had infected him. He hadn't done very well during practise either, and had to use an excuse not to get berated. Flint wasn't in the worst mood, compared to some other practises.

'_Merlin, I just want to get laid,' _Draco told himself.

He just wanted to feel himself rise at the touch of some beautiful witch, with no concerns that he wasn't going to be able to come or go beyond head. He needed it so bad that his mind even went over the list of girls in his head that he knew had Muggle blood in them. Draco wasn't feeling well, he wasn't thinking straight, and seriously worried he was coming down with something. As he sank into the hot, relaxing bath, he forgot that he hadn't put the sign outside the bathroom to show it was occupied.

X X X

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room unhappy. She had been happy earlier this morning, but because she couldn't explain away the feeling, it hadn't lasted for very long. There was _literally_ no guy in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw she both found attractive and would be seen dead with her. And of course, Slytherin was out of the question. Ninety-nine percent of them didn't like Harry, so they'd _never_ have anything to do with his mudblood best friend.

Hermione felt like crying.

'_Am I going to be single forever?'_

She sounded and _felt_ so pathetic, she knew.

So she had decided to take a bath. Harry had had many an epiphany in the prefect's bathroom (he had only been allowed in there this year, now that he was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, but had broken that rule before this school year even started). So it was _her_ turn. Also, this had been Harry's idea.

She was relieved to see there was no occupied "sign" and entered the room, making sure to put one up now. The air in the room was warm, like someone had recently vacated and she smiled at that. Not bothering to look in the direction of the bath itself, she turned toward the small cupboard that always had towels, intent on laying out everything she needed before even getting undressed. She collected the necessities, wondering how many house elves were expected to keep this room in this pristine state and started to walk over to the bath, her right hand reaching around to undo her robes.

She stopped in her tracks. "M-Malfoy?"

Draco was sitting in the bath water, his upper torso bare and naked to her eyes, watching every move she had just made. Her eyes darted over his exposed body, and she inhaled deeply. He was much nicer under all those robes or casual clothes than she would've expected him to be. What was wrong with her? He was Draco _Malfoy_, not some Viktor Krum substitution. She mentally slapped herself when Draco just continued to stare at her.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing in here?" She asked, both flustered and annoyed.

He smirked. "What does it look like Granger? I'm having a bath."

"I meant that you didn't put the sign up outside."

'_Stop talking to him,' _she told herself. _'Just get out of here!'_

But even as she snapped at him, her eyes didn't want to leave that lean, muscled chest.

He waved away her comment. "I forgot to."

She continued looking incensed so he decided to have a little fun with her. "You're welcome to join me."

She couldn't believe he had just said that. _He_ couldn't believe he had just said that!

Hermione gaped. "W-what?"

Draco sighed. _'Merlin, I've sunk far.'_

But he couldn't help it. If he didn't get laid soon, he might end up fucking someone like Granger just to get the experience over and done with. Still, the thought didn't make him shiver in revulsion.

'_And there are yet more depths to plummet,' _he thought, worried about his sanity.

"Fine," he said. "I was done anyway."

Without thinking, he stood up to leave the water. But the sight of her face reddening as her eyes flickered over his dick made him want to jump her right then and there. Draco restrained himself. This was no time to give in to his _needs_ just because he was frustrated. He smirked at the Gryffindor prefect, stepping out of the water and walking past her to get a towel. She gulped audibly as he brushed her. Okay, so he'd done _that_ on purpose, but that was as far as he was going… right?

He dressed in front of her and was about to leave when something made him stop. She was frozen in place, shock registering on her face. She looked so cute like that. Draco stepped up to her and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She jumped at the feel of his hand, but did not pull away. Clearly he had done a number on her. Abandoning all reservations, he lowered his lips to her right ear and whispered.

"I know I'm amazing. I'd like to fuck you too, Granger."

X X X

Hermione just wanted this over with. The idea that Draco Malfoy, the "Slytherin Sex God" wanted _her_ the Muggle born best friend of Harry Potter was _crazy_! But she couldn't get him out of her head. She would never have believed that seeing him in the prefect's bathroom like that would invoke a rush of endorphins, and cause her to feel faint.

Seeing Draco's bare chest was bad enough; those lean muscles, that smirk as he caught her staring. And then of course, he'd stood up, out of the bubbles of the bath he'd made and she had caught him full frontal. She couldn't help the warmth that rushed through her, or the sudden wet sensation _down there_. Trust her to get wet over Draco Malfoy!

This was why she wanted a boyfriend. She wasn't the type of girl to care about following the crowd or dating just because others were. Not having had sex made her _want_ it. She had no idea if this was normal or not, as Ginny had always gone red at the mention of it prior to sleeping with Harry, and now seemed relaxed and almost detached when the act was even hinted at.

'_Maybe it's just me then.'_

She'd run into Malfoy shortly after the bathroom incident and he'd asked her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower at midnight, the night before they would be going home for Christmas and she spent the next five days as a bundle of nerves. She even dreamt about that platinum blonde Slytherin every night, waking up hot and bothered every time. Maybe that was what he wanted, to rile her up and get her hot for him only to laugh and point at her in some _very_ public spectacle.

That was how she decided _not_ to meet him in the tower at midnight.

But fifteen minutes before the deadline, she "borrowed" Harry's Marauder's Map and snuck out of Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't help herself. The map showed that Draco Malfoy was headed in the general direction of the tower, and there was no-one else out of bed. Maybe he was telling the truth after all. Still, she had no idea why she was meeting with him. With Voldemort and his followers attacking in the open now, _how_ could she possibly justify her feelings for Draco?

'_Merlin, did I just think I have __feelings__ for Malfoy?'_

No, she was just jittery. _That's_ what it was, it _had_ to be. She barely knew him, and everything she _did_ know painted him as a selfish, cowardly prat who would sooner curse her than say her name properly, let alone have sex with her.

And she stopped her advance toward the tower again. No, she had to go back, and forget this ever happened. But her feet wouldn't oblige. There was nothing impeding her way – Filch was on the other side of the castle, Peeves was "busy" in the Great Hall (probably setting up some ridiculous prank for the last day before the majority of the student population left for the holidays), and _still_ no-one else was even stirring, let alone out of bed.

Hermione took a deep breath and continued on. At the very least, she was going to find out what Draco had to say to explain this all away. They weren't going to have an audience, of this she could now be sure, but _what_ was going through his head? She ignored the voice in the back of her head that was telling her the only reason she was going to this meet was to see if he would take off his clothes. His body was never far from her mind, anyway.

"Granger," Draco said, as she made sure to enter the tower _after_ he did. "I was worried you weren't coming."

Okay, so she had made him wait a little.

"So was I," she said. "What are we doing here, Malfoy?"

He smiled slightly. "As I told you in the prefect's bathroom, I want to fuck you."

She sighed deeply and despite her frustration at his words, she didn't interrupt him as he continued.

"I'm not fucking you _here_," he said quickly. "I just wanted to make something clear."

"And what is that?"

"My family is going to Spain for a week, but I've convinced my father to let me stay at the Malfoy Manor alone. I want to fuck you there."

This was sounding more and more ridiculous. "I didn't come here to agree to sleep with you Malfoy."

"Then _why_ are you here?"

She felt her face warm. Okay, so she hadn't been able to come up with an excuse. She should've just refused to meet him here. That would've put him off of these strange urges, right?

Draco smirked when she didn't respond and grabbed her roughly. She let out a small yelp and he kissed her to silence any more complaints. She was making his pants expand without having to suck him and this was the only reason he wanted her… right?

He ignored the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him that the only reason he was here was to see her naked. It would be fair though, considering she had already got the full monty from him. He played with her lips, licking her softly to ask for an invitation, to which she immediately relented. His hands clasped along her back, at her midsection, and he smiled into her mouth when she stood on her tiptoes and flung her arums around his neck. To this, he slid his hands under her robes and pulled her closer. She was backed against solid stone, so he lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

Hermione had no idea what she was doing, but enjoyed it all the same. She let Draco slide his tongue into her mouth and moaned at the fireworks he was setting off inside of her. She would expect no less from someone like him, he knew what he was doing so well, that this was basically second nature to him. She had overheard Slytherin girls gushing about him in more than one of the girl's lavatory, which was how she knew about his reputation as the "Slytherin sex god".

But she was a virgin, and had no intention of losing her purity to someone as tainted as Draco Malfoy. She wanted her first time to be special, and not just that, but with someone just as inexperienced as her. Sure, she probably would have given it up to Viktor Krum by now if she saw him often enough, and he was probably _very_ experienced in that area. But at least Krum wasn't willing to fight alongside Voldemort.

Hermione pulled away at that thought, suddenly sickened by the touch, scent and breath of Draco Malfoy. But he wouldn't let her leave, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to stand straight against the stone wall behind her.

"What is your problem?" He asked, his breath hot on her face.

She groaned. Merlin he suddenly felt so good, pressed against her. His breath made her tremble, while the feel of his body and a slight bulge against her lower region made her want to let him take her virginity right here and now. She was so confused.

"I can't do this," she said, now on the verge of tears. "Draco, please just let me go."

His expression softened when he realised she had just used his given name. The tears flowed over her face now, and he wiped at them gently. He didn't want to push her. He wanted to hold her, whisper loving things to her and have her decide for herself. Draco could barely believe he was having these thoughts, let alone meeting her up here with no intention of harming her. She was making him crazy.

He had spent years only wanting a pureblood and never even considering the rest of the female population to even equal any that Slytherin house had to offer. But now, this Muggle born was worming her way into his heart. Why, because she could get him hard without even trying? And what about the Vanishing Cabinet he was currently working on in the Room of Things Hidden? His desire to protect and love Hermione Granger conflicted with his desire _not_ to be killed for not helping the Death Eaters into the castle. Not to mention what would happen to his family.

Maybe she was right to pull away. Either way, he had to choose which desire was the stronger.

'_Why can't I have both?' _That little voice in the back of his head was greedy.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione stopped struggling, stunned by his words. "You're sorry?"

He nodded.

She swallowed heavily, grabbing the front of his robes almost possessively, lowering her eyes to stare at her hands. "It wasn't you, at least not _entirely_ you." She couldn't believe she was about to admit this to him. "It's just that I know your reputation, and I-I'm a v-virgin. I want my first time to be with someone like me."

Draco stiffened. He didn't know she knew what the Slytherin girls were saying about him. It didn't bother him that she was a virgin, after all, he was as well. But he wasn't so open about it. Still, she thought he was experienced with the penetration, and he realised that this was the part that she was most worried about − he had done _almost_ everything but. He wanted to sleep with Hermione, but she wouldn't because she thought he wasn't a virgin…

The voice in the back of his head remained silent. Okay, so he had to figure this one out for himself. Dare he tell her? Blaise didn't even know. Still, he had no intention of sleeping with _Blaise_.

Draco lifted Hermione's chin to look her in the eyes. "I haven't had sex either."

He hesitated to use the word "virgin". It sounded so filthy. He had no idea _why_.

Hermione didn't believe him. "Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you _have_!" Now she was angry. "Pretending you haven't won't work. I'm not sleeping with you."

He stopped her from leaving, again. She wasn't going anywhere until she believed him. "I'm not lying!"

She kicked him in the groin and raced away when the shock and pain brought his hands down to grab his family jewels. Okay, so he _exuded_ confidence and sex appeal. Who _would_ believe he was still a virgin?

X X X

Hermione ignored the letter Draco sent her just before they got onto the train and pretended he didn't exist when they had to patrol the train, as prefects. Ron was with them anyway. She found the carriage with Harry and Ginny, grateful also to see Luna and Neville when she and Ron arrived. She acted normally enough not to draw attention, but Hermione spent the entire trip thinking about Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help it. The memory of him pressing up against her and the feel of his tongue tantalising her mouth were too much _not_ to think of him.

Everything she had told him was true. She had poured her heart out to this "sex god" and in return, he had lied through his teeth. And for what, to get in her pants? It was sick, so low to stoop that she wondered why he would _bother_. She was a _Mudblood_ after all. She shivered, just thinking that word. Eventually, conversation died out in the carriage and Hermione could gaze out over the passing scenery without making anyone suspicious. Eventually Ginny brought her attention away from the window with talk about some new product George and Fred Weasley had invented and Hermione welcomed the distraction.

They got off the train and Hermione spotted Draco right away. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and turned away from him. Both of them went their separate ways for the holidays. It wasn't until the morning they were getting ready to return to Hogwarts that it suddenly occurred to Hermione that Draco just might have been telling the truth. Really, why would he lie about something _that_ important?

After all, what if she had gone blabbing? Not that any Slytherin would believe her, but other houses might have.

So Hermione decided she was going to seek him out and have it out with him, if he still felt the same of course. If he had given up on her, she was more than willing to pretend it had never happened.

So after the welcome back feast, Hermione excused herself from her friends and followed the platinum blonde through the crowd. He must have realised she was on his tail, because Draco disappeared, seemingly into nothingness, only to reappear by grabbing her from behind a curtain on the second floor. His hand covered her mouth as she let out an involuntary squeal. They both disappeared out of normal view. She shoved at him but he kept his grip on her, pressing against her as he had done in the Astronomy Tower and up against a stone wall… again.

"You ruined my Christmas, Granger," he said, in a mocking tone. "So I'm going to take it back."

She let go of his arms, not having the strength to pull them off of her and grabbed the front of his robes instead, much in the same way she had done last time. He smiled down at her.

"Are you going to behave?"

She nodded and he moved his hand off of her mouth. But still, he wouldn't let her go. She didn't want him to this time, and didn't resist as he lowered his mouth to hers. Hermione embraced him, just like the last time, and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist as he reached around and pulled her up to him.

He was so excited that she was responding this way that he didn't bother to make some smart alec remark about her change of heart. He had no intention of ruining the moment. He had not been able to change his plans not to accompany his parents to Spain and spent the entire holidays scheming on how to make Granger pay for this. She was going to sleep with him, no matter what!

Draco moaned as his bulge pressed against her bundle of nerves and she sighed into his mouth, definitely turned on. Merlin she was so intoxicating! He slid his right hand inside her robes and his fingers found her nipples which were hidden under her shirt, but already hard for him. It made him wonder what was going on inside her knickers. She trembled at his touch, running her hands through his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. So he had her permission to continue.

Draco removed his hand from her perky nipples, using his left to steady her against the wall, while the right one slid down to the skirt she always wore with her robes. He lifted the pleated skirt enough to slide his hand up, brushing her inner thigh as he went, eliciting a delighted moan from her at the same time. His fingers traced over the thin material of her knickers, and his dick throbbed as he closed his eyes. Her shape was so _perfect_.

Hermione was at her wits end as Draco fingered her. He slid his fingers under the material and she gasped as he started to stroke her folds. She was already wet, which he could not help but notice, making him throb even more. His dick was threatening to burst free of its own accord.

But this was not the perfect place. He couldn't concentrate on his thoughts. He needed a place where they wouldn't be interrupted, and somewhere there was a bed. It was going to be her first time, so she had to be as comfortable as possible. Of course! Where else? He had not worked on the Vanishing Cabinet since before that night in the prefect's bathroom, so it wasn't going to be out where she could see it. The Room of Things Hidden was the perfect place. It seemed to serve so many purposes. And once they were inside, no-one would be able to get in!

Draco moaned into Hermione's mouth, fighting his urge to continue, no matter _where_ they were. They would be expected to go to their dormitories, and were verging on running late. Thankfully, she had more self control and managed to pull out of the embrace. She was breathing heavily, but determined to do this right.

"Not here," she barely managed to whisper.

He nodded his agreement. They straightened up their clothing and took a moment to compose themselves. Hermione was still flushed and Draco needed to be able to walk out of this small annexe hidden by heavy curtains without people staring at his crotch.

"Meet me here at ten o'clock tonight," he said. "I have the perfect place."

When they finally went their separate ways, Hermione was still very excited. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and was actually looking forward to being alone with Draco Malfoy! She "borrowed" Harry's Marauder Map again, just in case, except this time she had to let him know she was heading out. He and Ron were playing Exploding Snap when she headed for the portrait hole. She was a prefect so it was okay.

"I've just got to go to the library. There are some new books I want to look at before classes start up."

They rolled their eyes at her but didn't complain. Well she wasn't lying. There really _were_ some new books. But reading them was the last thing on her mind right now.

She found the annexe easily, and again made Draco wait for _her_. He didn't seem to care, taking her hand and leading her away without so much as a word. After a short while, she realised where they were headed.

"The Room of Requirement?"

Draco smirked. "I call it the Room of Things Hidden, but yeah. Perfect right?"

She nodded, impressed. They concentrated, thinking that they didn't want to be disturbed and letting their urges translate the rest. The room that greeted them was a bedroom that looked like it had come straight out of some kind of mansion, and Hermione wondered (considering this was much larger than _she_ had thought of) if this was reminiscent of Draco's room in the Malfoy manor.

Suddenly she was nervous, but he didn't give her time to cave in to these feelings. He started kissing her and she pushed her concerns away. Their robes fell quickly to the floor and Draco picked her up bridal style, laying her on the bed before climbing on next to her. He was delighted by the fact that she was wearing a skirt again, though he doubted it was the same one, considering she smelt too good to have not just had a shower.

Hermione laid back patiently as Draco started to undo the bindings on her clothes. He was taking it slow, savouring every inch of the act of disrobing her. His hands travelled over her body, sliding under her shirt to pull it off, and then pulling her skirt down and off of her body in one swift move. He unclasped her bra and slid her knickers down her legs, using his toes to push them the rest of the way.

Draco had started kissing her mouth again, his hands on her waist. Hermione returned the favour, lifting his shirt over his head; unbuckling the belt on his jeans and tugging at his pants and underwear in one go. It was now or never. They were both incredibly horny, the previously nervousness having disappeared the moment they started to undress each other.

"Hermione," he whispered staring into her eyes.

She smiled, her hands on his chest as she shifted underneath him to part her legs. "I know."

She wrapped her right arm around behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her. Draco felt himself expand, unencumbered now, his dick rubbing against her wet sex as they both moaned at the same time. The sensations were driving them both crazy.

"Fuck," he couldn't help but swear, and licked her tongue, giving in for a moment to the passionate kiss she had started.

He moved his mouth to her cheek, down to her jaw line and nibbled her left earlobe as she ran her fingers through his hair. He shifted his attention to her neck, using his tongue now as he traced her skin, passing her shoulders and sliding down to her breasts, his entire body rubbing against hers as he went. He took his time, nibbling her nipples, his right hand cupping and fondling the size of her left breast.

"Mmm."

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, more aroused than she had ever been in her life. Yeah, she knew it was about to get even better, but she had never been in this position before, so the feel of Draco's hands on her bare skin was the height of anything she had ever experienced before.

Eventually, his mouth started to travel again, and she relaxed into him, now closing her eyes as his lips rained soft kisses down on her stomach, heading for her already wet sex. She parted her legs wider, but his hands pushed against her inner thighs anyway, showing her that she could go even wider.

Draco bit her clitoris softly, smirking at the deep sound of pleasure that erupted from Hermione at the sensation. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as his mouth continued on to her folds. The amount of moisture already down here was enough to send his mind spinning. She was having such a powerful erotic affect on him, that it was good to know that it was going both ways.

He parted her folds with his free hand and slid his tongue into the depths of her abyss. She gripped the bed sheets, trembling and crying out with every thrust of his tongue, completely lost to the delirium. Draco had not done this part before, but felt like an old hat at it. It was an incredible turn on, hearing the sighs and mewing of her beautiful voice as he went down on her. He had no idea that giving head could be just as, if not _more_ gratifying than getting it.

Hermione trembled again, her knees rising and falling as she came in the next moment. She let out a final sigh. "Fuck… fuck… fuck…"

Draco lifted his head to hers and smirked at the satisfied expression on her face before lowering his mouth to hers. She could taste herself on his lips, but instead of being disgusted by it, like she'd imagined she would be, it was actually quite nice. She wanted more, and pressed her mouth deeper against his, her tongue conveying how much he had turned her on.

He finger fucked her as he enjoyed the fervour of her kiss, and once she had released her hold on him, she sighed.

"On your back," she said.

Draco did as he was told not bothering to hide the grin on his face as she went down on him. Hermione had no idea what she was doing, but the sounds issuing from his mouth told her she was doing it right. She ran her tongue along the length of his dick one hand caressing his balls as she did this. He was already stiff to her touch, but she kept stroking him, finally moving her mouth to encompass the length of his dick. Draco placed a hand on the back of her head and she started to bob her head in time with the movement of his hand.

This sensation was not new to him, but good _god_ it was so much better. Hermione could turn him on just by breathing the same air as him, so fucking his dick with her mouth was beyond blissful erotica for him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came into her mouth. She lifted her head and he wasn't offended when she didn't swallow it. Just the sight of those beautiful eyes, glazed with desire for him was enough.

He threw her onto her back and spread her legs as wide as they would go. But first, he had say something, before they were so far gone into rapture that he might never speak again. He stared into her eyes, their foreheads touching.

"Hermione, I think I love you."

The surprise on her face was minimal, like she had figured it all out on her own already. She nodded her head. "I love you too."

"Relax into me," he whispered, and she sighed with contentment.

Draco held his shaft at her entrance and slid it in, past her folds but only part way. Her eyelids fluttered and her lips parted with the exclamation. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size and pushed in further. When he encountered her barrier, he hesitated, shifting above her.

"Relax," he said. "This is going to hurt, but only at first."

She nodded and gripped him tighter. Draco slid in the rest of the way, not too fast to mindlessly tear at the flesh without concern for her, but not so slow that it made the pain last longer. He had learnt a lot listening to Blaise's boasting and knew not to go too far for her first time.

Hermione let out a soft scream, the pain moistening her eyes. She didn't care. This was worth it. His body pressed against hers, he moved slowly, the occasional twitch of his muscle driving him on and sending spasms of pleasure through her body. Opening her mouth to his kisses, she lifted her knees to wrap her legs around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt himself slide in deeper with the movement of her hips. She was pushing into his thrusts as he drove his dick as deep as he could.

She murmured into his mouth as she realised the pain was starting to subside. "Faster."

The pleasure was taking over now, and he pounded into her faster. He kept the pace steady, not wanting to climax too soon, and just enjoyed the feel of her, the sounds they were both making as they exhaled into each other's mouths.

"Fuck."

He stopped kissing her and lowered his head to rest on her shoulder, and shifted his angle on her, his dick trying to slip out as she came again. Hermione groaned. They had delayed it for as long as they could, but he was close now, murmuring this into her ear. She barely registered his voice, too far gone into her own ecstasy to stop and fully comprehend what he had just said. But she pushed her hips down to meet his harder now, realising the end was near.

Draco groaned, lowering his mouth to the nape of her neck as she kissed his earlobe. With one final shudder, he spilled into her, his warmth streaming in with unbelievable ease. There was no struggle, no war within himself, and he relaxed as he climaxed, exhausted but more content than he had ever been in his entire life. All other concerns out of his head, he started to drift off, but the sensation as Hermione started stroking the crease along his spine was keeping him awake.

She was in no hurry to move out from underneath him, not wanting to get rid of the feeling of him inside of her. He lifted himself up to look down on her however, and her muscles tightened around him. He smirked at this.

"And what are you so pleased about?" She asked teasingly, grinning up at him.

He brushed at her hair. "I'm content and happy. You've made me so crazy and there's no going back now."

She lost her smile. "To what are you referring?"

Draco kissed her lips swiftly. "I love you Hermione Granger. You've stolen my heart."

She rolled her eyes, but blushed. "That's not crazy."

"Well, there's still no going back."

"Because of the war?"

He nodded.

Hermione thought about that. "Then you had better decide now, Draco Malfoy, which side you're _really_ on."

He groaned and pulled her to him. "Not _now_. I can't think when I'm naked, and I'm not getting dressed any time soon."

She giggled and grabbed his hair to lift his head so that she could look into his eyes. "Okay, but I doubt the Death Eaters can offer you the kind of incentives I can."

That was very true. And this was why he decided then and there that the Vanishing Cabinet was going to _stay_ vanished.

X X X

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. "What, Draco was a virgin before this, not just Hermione?" Frankly, I find it much more romantic if they were each other's first time. I've yet to read a Dramione where Draco was a virgin before sleeping with Hermione. That said, if anyone out there knows of one or more than one, please let me know! Hugs and kisses are in it for you if you do, LOL. ;)**

**So, what did you think? Hope you like it!**


End file.
